


Chickenpox and Cluelessness

by FrisianWanderer



Series: Fic Week (1): What's done in love... [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisianWanderer/pseuds/FrisianWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets the chickenpox, but luckily she can count on Bellamy to keep her company and nurse her back to health.<br/>Because that’s what totally platonic friends do, right? </p><p>Raven disagrees about the platonic part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chickenpox and Cluelessness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 :D 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, hope you enjoy! :)

Clarke loves being a teacher, she really does. She loves to inspire her students to do their best, not only in school, but also in life, and to make a connection with them.

Not to mention that she teaches her favourite subject – art. Her students love it too, they finally get to make something and blow off some steam, instead of listening to a teacher tell them about erosion or something.

It really is fun to help them create something and see what they’ve created with their own bare hands. And once in a blue moon, Clarke has the pleasure to teach a student with actual talent.

But on this day, Clarke curses every one of them, after discovering that her entire body is covered with little red dots.

An hour later Clarke’s doctor arrives and confirms what Clarke already knows. She has the _fucking chickenpox…_ Dr. Sahel, a family friend, gives her some lotion and tells her she needs to stay home for a week.

‘Thanks Jackson’ Clarke tells him when they say goodbye.

‘Take care Clarke’ Jackson says when he walks towards his car. ‘You have my number, so just give me a call when you need to’

Clarke’s first instinct is to crawl up in bed and keep herself dehydrated, but even getting herself a glass of water is too much of a challenge because of the fever. Not to mention that the itch is driving her insane.

She needs some help in taking care of herself, and more importantly, of Venus, her dog, but her parents are gone for the weekend and Wells hasn’t had the chickenpox himself, so he can’t come either. Octavia and Lincoln weren’t an option either, because they were trying to get pregnant, and Raven’s in Vancouver for work. Of course, there’s Bellamy, but Clarke wasn’t going to bother him now that his thesis was due in a few short weeks. Which means that she’s all on her own..

Clarke was cursing all of her students, because one of those (lovely) suckers had brought the virus into her classroom, when she hears the doorbell ring.

Venus, her beagle, excitedly makes her way towards Clarke’s front door, and when that happens, it can only mean one thing. Bellamy’s on the other side.

Clarke rescued Venus from the shelter, so her dog has major trust issues and wasn’t very fond of people, but for some unknown reason, Venus really likes Bellamy.

‘Bellamy, go away!’ Clarke yells from behind her closed front door. ‘I have the chickenpox, it’s highly contagious’

‘I already had it as a kid, so I’m immune now’ she hears Bellamy say. ‘Open the door Clarke, I brought you ice-cream, some fruit and lotion’

_My hero._

‘You really didn’t have to do this’ Clarke says when the two of them plant themselves in front of her TV. ‘How’d you even know? I didn’t want to bother you with your thesis and everything..’

Venus puts her head on Bellamy’s lap and he rubs her ears. ‘It’s no problem Clarke, really. And O texted me’ he shrugs, and she’s not surprised. Bellamy is a caretaker by nature and one of her favourite people, but with his thesis deadline coming up, she wouldn’t have blamed him if he would’ve left her to her own devises.

But he hadn’t, of course he hadn’t, and Clarke loves him for it.

They watch some Netflix and just enjoy each other’s company. Clarke doesn’t notice that they keep moving closer to each other on her couch, until Bellamy starts to laugh and the deep, full sound is closer to her ear than she would’ve expected it to be.

She looks up at him and finds that his eyes are already trained on her. His browns are filled with mischief and he chuckles when she asks him ‘What?’

Clarke’s eating the ice-cream Bellamy brought her, but it’s a difficult task because of the gloves she’s wearing so she can’t scratch herself. Her cheeks are covered in the Chunky Monkey and she uses the gloves to clean her face.

‘So sexy’ Bellamy jokes good-naturedly. 

‘Shut up’ Clarke says, cheeks heating up. She tells herself it’s because of the fever, it has absolutely nothing to do with the way Bellamy’s looking at her right now.

‘No, I’m not kidding. You look so sexy in your pyjama’s, covered in red marks and ice-cream. It would turn everyone on’ he says laughingly.

‘Fuck off’ Clarke’s too sick to ward off his witty comments with any of her own. ‘Stop making fun of me, I could die. The chickenpox is a very dangerous decease for adults!’

‘You could die’ he repeats for his own amusement, still laughing at her expense. ‘You’ll be sick for a couple of days and then you’ll be fine’ he assures her soothingly.

‘Okay, but I still feel awful, so please stop nagging me’ Clarke says, unable to suppress a yawn.

‘I wasn’t nagging you – you look stunning’ Bellamy smirks and Clarke jams her elbow in his ribs, making him laugh again.

‘Venus, attack!’ she orders, but her dog just looks at her with her big brown eyes and then turns back to ignoring her owner, preferring to lovingly stare at Bellamy. _Traitor…  
_ Bellamy thinks it's hilarious, of course.

 

**✴✴✴✴**

 

Bellamy covers her back in lotion and makes her cups of tea. They watch another movie together and when Clarke needs to go to the bathroom, he helps her take off her filthy gloves. After dinner, a sandwich for him and an apple for her, he takes Venus out for her walk.

At ten o’clock Bellamy helps her get in bed and he even checks if she has enough lotion on her nightstand.

‘How on earth are you still single?’ Clarke says, thinking aloud. ‘You’d be such a good boyfriend’

Bellamy’s cheeks turn pink and Clarke’s immediately aware of the tension hanging in between them. She acts like she’s half asleep, not knowing why he suddenly became so quiet.

‘Sweet dreams, Princess’ he whispers.

Clarke closed her eyes, but she can feel Bellamy staring at her for a few seconds more, before he closes her bedroom door behind him.

_What was that about?_

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy stays for the night and the next morning Clarke finds him in her kitchen making some breakfast.

‘I wanted to bring you some breakfast in bed’ he says, disappointed, when he sees her. ‘Do you feel any better?’ he asks.

‘I do’ she says smiling. ‘Thanks so much for everything Bell. I really owe you one’

‘You really don’t Princess. You would’ve done the same for me’

‘True’ she smiles at him, and he smiles back. ‘What are we having?’

‘Well considering you’re still feverish and have nothing in your fridge – toast, fruit and some coffee’ he grins, and his smile is so bright, it makes her stomach flip. It doesn’t surprise her, that’s her stomach’s automatic reaction nowadays. It’s just as natural as the need to blink when you stare directly at the sun.

‘Perfect’ she says, to break their little staring contest, one that feels too much like A Moment, and she grabs two plates.

During breakfast they talk about Bellamy’s thesis and the new season of Game of Thrones. It’s so easy between them, just like every other time they’re together.

In a way, it surprises Clarke. She only shares a bond as easy and strong, like hers and Bellamy’s is, with one other person, and that’s Wells. But she knows Wells since birth, unlike Bellamy, who she has only known for about three years. Even with Raven and Octavia, who she’s both been friends with longer, it’s not as strong as with Bellamy.

Bellamy leaves after breakfast, when he’s convinced that Clarke will be okay on her own. Clarke wishes him good luck with his studies and Bellamy promises he’ll call her later that night.

Venus already misses him before the front door closes behind him.

Clarke does too.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, when Clarke’s all better and Raven’s back from Vancouver, Clarke comes over for a girls night after walking Venus.

‘Too bad O can’t join us’ Clarke says, taking a gulp of her wine. The two of them are lounging on Raven’s couch, feet in each other’s lap and wine and chocolate next to them on the floor.

‘Please, that girl is having way more fun with her husband than she would’ve with us’ Raven smirks and Clarke laughs, before accepting some of the dark chocolate Raven’s handing her.

‘Yeah, I guess trying to make a baby is more fun than getting drunk on wine and waking up with a hangover’

‘Even when it’s with us’

‘But it’s a close call’ Clarke smiles and Raven agrees. ‘Do you think you’ll ever have kids?’ Clarke asks when they’re both a bit tipsy.

Raven shrugs. ‘Maybe. If I meet someone who I want those little balls and chains with. What about you?’

‘Same’ Clarke answers and she refills their wineglasses with Merlot. ‘And I haven’t met that person yet, so I’m just going to keep on bothering my students and Venus. But I’m not in a hurry. _What_?’ she asks, confused, when she notices Raven giving her a look.   

‘You sure you haven’t met that person yet?’ Raven asks with a knowing smirk. But what Raven thinks she knows is still a mystery to Clarke.

‘Uhm… Yes?’ she’s still confused.

Raven laughs. ‘That shouldn’t be followed with a question mark, babe. That should be a very loud statement’

Clarke grins, head clouded by the wine. ‘You want me to yell it?’

‘That won’t be necessary babe. I heard you, I just don’t believe you’ Raven’s intense brown eyes bore into Clarke’s blue ones and Clarke remains as clueless as ever.

‘Are you a psychic? Do you know who I’m going to spend the rest of my days with? Because I don’t, and I don’t like it if you’re keeping that info from me’ Clarke jokes, hoping it will spur Raven on to get to her point.

‘No one needs to be psychic to figure that one out’ Raven says amused, but still rolling her eyes at Clarke. ‘Everyone can see you’re head over heels for Bellamy and you want to have his babies’

Clarke chokes on her wine and starts to cough loudly. ‘What. The. Fuck?!’ she manages to yell between gasps for air. ‘What the fuck are you talking about?!’ she demands, when her she’s regained her breath, and Raven bursts out in laughter.

‘Jesus, how oblivious can someone be?’ Raven says to herself, crying with laughter, and Clarke glares at her. ‘Relax babe, he feels the same way as you do’

‘Good, because that means only platonic feelings—‘

‘Stop lying’ Raven interrupts her. ‘You look at the guy with hearts in your blue doe eyes and Bellamy looks at you like you hung the freaking moon. It’s both adorable and sickening’ Raven lets out a burp and swallows a mouth full of chocolate before she continues. ‘All of us have a bet going on when the two of you are going to get together’

‘Who’s “all of us”?’ Clarke demands, a little mortified.

‘O, Lincoln, Wells-

‘Wells?!’ she yells surprised. _That traitor.._

‘He’s not blind babe. Miller and Monty are in on it too. Jasper as well, and of course, yours truly’ Raven winks at her.

‘Let me guess, you bet it would be sometime soon, so you need me to jump his bones so you can win’ she glares at her friend and Raven responds by rolling her eyes at her.

‘Honestly, I don’t care about the money. You’re my best friend and I want you to happy, so I’m gonna give you some awesome advice’

‘Stupid advise’ Clarke grumbles, but she gets ignored and before Raven can give her the “awesome” advice, Clarke asks her friend where everyone got the idea that she’s into Bellamy and vice versa.

‘Because we’re not blind. Or stupid’ Raven says amused. ‘I already told you about the heart eyes you make at each other. But there’s also the fact that both of you haven’t dated anyone in a while. Or seem interested in doing so’

‘So? That proves nothing!’ Clarke says heatedly. ‘We’re both way too busy to go on a date. And I just haven’t met anyone lately I wanted to go out with’ she waves Raven’s supposed arguments away and ignores the comment about the heart eyes by downing her drink.

‘And he took care of you last week, when you had the chickenpox’ Raven brings up.

‘That’s just who he is. Bellamy always takes care of us, it’s in his nature’ Clarke objects, slurring slightly.

‘Yeah, but it’s not like he didn’t have better things to do. And he even stayed the night! When Miller had his appendix removed, he didn’t stay to make him breakfast’ Raven raises an eyebrow at her, all smugness, and Clarke realises she’s blushing. _It’s because of the wine, dammit!_ ‘And your stupid dog from hell _really_ likes Bellamy. That’s got to tell you something’

‘That tells me nothing’ Clarke stubbornly insists. ‘And don’t call Venus a dog from hell. She’s very sweet’

‘No, she isn’t. She destroyed my favourite shoes when I came over, always growls and barks at everyone.. She even peed on O!’

‘Maybe she just doesn’t like your perfume’ Clarke tries.

Raven rolls her eyes. ‘I don’t wear any’

‘Well, maybe that’s the problem’ she jokes and Raven kicks Clarke’s upper thigh with her foot. ‘Ouch!’

‘Okay, where’s my phone?’ Raven sighs. ‘We all swore we’d never tell you two about this, but necessity knows no law and you’re being fucking annoying’ Raven retrieves her phone from under one of the couch cushions and unlocks the screen.

Raven gives Clarke her cell after a moment and it shows Clarke a blurry photo of herself with Bellamy. Clarke recognises it as one taken a few weeks prior at ‘Grounders’, the bar they frequently hang out with their gang. They’re sitting very close to each other, Bellamy has his arm resting on the booth above her shoulders and they’re smiling at each other. Well not really smiling, Clarke’s beaming up at him and Bellamy’s expression is so soft, it makes her heart skip a beat.

‘What the fuck Raven?’ Clarke gasps.

‘Lincoln took it’ Raven immediately says, a little offended. ‘I’m not that much of a perv’

‘What the hell is this?’ she asks, when she exits the photo and finds herself in a group chat. ‘Is this a _group chat_? What the hell is a “Bellarke”?’ she asks when she notices the chat’s name. Clarke gasps when she realises it. ‘Is that our _ship name_?!’

‘Yup. Congrats girl, you’re like a celebrity couple’ Raven winks.

‘I’m neither!’ Clarke yells. ‘I’m not a celebrity and I’m not part of a couple!’

‘Clarke’ Raven calmly begins. ‘Relax, it was just a joke. But did you see how you two look at each other?’

Clarke can’t deny what she saw on the picture. ‘Yes..’

‘Next to me, Wells and Bellamy are your best friends, right?’ Raven continues.

‘Yeah, so?’

‘Can you honestly say you feel the same way about Wells as you do about Bellamy?’ Raven asks.

Clarke takes a moment to think, but she doesn’t really need one. The answer to that question is as easy as the solution to one plus one is. Because she doesn’t feel the same way about Wells and Bellamy. She loves them both, can’t imagine her world without either one of them and the friendships she has with the two guys mean everything to her. But there are differences. Wells doesn’t make her blush, he doesn’t make her stomach flip or makes her heart do something funny.

But Bellamy does, and those differences aren’t small ones, they are _everything_.

When Wells goes home with a cute girl, she cheers him on. When Bellamy does, she gets drunk and finds a cute girl she can hook-up with. When both Bellamy and Clarke stay at the bar all night, and that happened a lot lately, she has the best time and they get drunk _together_.

She’s an idiot.

‘I’m an idiot’ Clarke slurs miserably.

‘Finally’ Raven sighs like all of the weight of the world got lifted of her shoulders. ‘So, what are you going to do about it?’

 

* * *

 

 

‘God, you look pale. How long has the sun missed out on you?’ Clarke teases when Bellamy comes over a couple of days later to take a walk with her and Venus.

Bellamy’s pretty much holed up in his room 24/7 now, so Clarke thought it would be a good idea for him to get some fresh air and exercise in the form of a stroll around the park. With her and her beagle. The duck pond is also the perfect setting to tell Bellamy about her newly discovered, but undying, love.

‘Still more tanned than you are Princess’ Bellamy teases back and Clarke laughs.

They walk arm in arm, with Venus a few feet in front of them, and Clarke smiles to herself. She cannot imagine having something so natural, so perfect, with anyone but Bellamy. She really has been a fool.

‘It has come to my attention that our friends are jerks’ Clarke says after a while.

‘Took you long enough to figure that one out’ Bellamy jokes.

‘It’s not my fault we’re not all as smart as you are, nerd’ she shoots back, lacking heat just as much as he had a moment ago, and he chuckles.

‘But do tell what finally made you realise that’ Bellamy spurs her on, apparently very curious.

‘Well, Raven admitted that our friends are in a group chat called Bellarke – our ship name, don’t ask – and that they have a bet going on when the two of us are going to get together’

Bellamy seems to choke on what appears to be air and he starts to blush furiously. Before he can comment on the information he just received, Clarke makes them sit down on a bench and Venus puts her head on Clarke’s lap.

‘Did you know?’ Clarke asks while she massages Venus’ scalp and Bellamy has resumed a normal breathing pattern.

‘No, I didn’t know’ Bellamy says in a soft voice and his cheeks still haven’t lost its redness.

Clarke tries to read him, but he stubbornly stares off into the distance, avoiding her eyes. ‘So, I learned that our friends are overinvested weirdos who desperately need a hobby’ she begins and Bellamy chuckles, but it sounds hollow to Clarke’s ears. ‘But more importantly, I figured out I’m in love with you’

Bellamy turns his head around so quickly, she’s afraid he’ll get a whiplash. ‘What?’ he asks, surprised.

‘Yes, sickening really’ she assures him and her hand finds its way around the back of his neck, so she can pull him down for a kiss. Bellamy’s eyes have darkened and his tongue licks his parted lips. ‘Are you going to let me do all the work or-‘

Bellamy’s answer comes in the form of his lips crashing onto hers, his hands travelling over her clothes, pulling her closer and his tongue entering her mouth. Kissing him has been all she could think about the last couple of days (longer, if she’s being honest) and those thoughts definitely have made her job a lot harder to do. But it was worth the wait, because this is more wonderful and sweeter than she dreamed it would be.

When they pull apart, Bellamy grins at her and her stomach does that flip again. ‘I’m in love with you too’ he smiles.

‘I suspected it, but the confirmation is nice’ Clarke says and she gives him a peck.

‘So, Raven helped you figure it out?’

‘She pulled my head out my ass, yes’ Clarke agrees.

‘Well, I didn’t need help for that one’ he smirks. ‘I realised my feelings for you all on my own’

‘I keep telling you, you’re a smart nerd’ she grins. ‘But when did you?’

‘Last July’ he answers.

‘You were still dating Gina then’ Clarke notes.

‘That’s why we broke up..’ he admits.

‘Ouch.. Well that sucks..’ Clarke says, feeling a bit awkward.

‘Believe me when I say that Gina wasn’t very devastated when I called things off’ he says, trying to comfort her. ‘And she’s actually happily dating someone else already’

‘Good, because I liked her’ Clarke can’t help but feel a bit relieved that she hasn’t brought Gina a crap load of misery.

‘No more than you like me, I hope’ Bellamy smiles.

‘Definitely not’ she kisses him again and they make out for a while on that park bench.

They decide to go back to Clarke’s home when their kissing becomes a bit too heated for a children’s park. Walking hand in hand they walk pass the duck pond because Clarke still hasn’t gotten the chance to see the birds.

‘That one’s cute’ Clarke comments, pointing at a fluffy baby duck. Bellamy agrees, Venus doesn’t. She hates ducks. ‘If it follows us home, we can keep it and call it Mars’

‘What if it’s a girl?’ Bellamy wonders.

‘My name is _Clarke_ , yours is _Bellamy_ ’ she points out, dry. ‘She’ll get over it’

Bellamy chuckles and kisses Clarke’s brow, before they continue their way home. Venus seems to be relieved that the duck doesn’t follow them home, Bellamy’s really happy he finally got the girl and Clarke’s excited that her boyfriend is staying the night.

It’s a good night for all three of them, but especially for the latter.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Clarke announces to Bellamy, who’s working on his thesis at her place again, that she’s going to tell their friends that they’re a couple.

‘We’ve kept them in the dark long enough’ he agrees with a smile and she sits down on his lap.

Clarke sends a text to the group chat she shares with Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Miller, Monty, Wells and Jasper, saying that she and Bell are dating.

 

 **Jasper 10:03am:** _OMG BELLARKE HAPPENED GUYS!!_

_Let the record show I gave that name life_

**YOU 10:03am:** _That’s not something to b proud of Jas_

_We prefer Clarke & Bellamy tyvm_

**Jasper 10:04am:** _That’s too long_

 **Miller 10:04am:** _Who won the bet?_

 **Wells 10:05am:** _Really happy for u guys! (:_

_I did!!!! :D_

**Octavia 10:05am:** _Fucking finally_

 **Raven 10:06am:** _All thanks to meeeeeee :D_

 **Lincoln 10:06am:** _Congrats B &C_

_And Wells – drinks are on u next Saturday!_

**YOU 10:07am:** _You guys and girls can n_ _ow go find a hobby_

_A real one_

_Like archery or painting_

**Bellamy♡♡ 10:07am:** _But we appreciate the support and meddling_

 

Clarke puts down her phone to smile lovingly at her boyfriend. ‘We really do’ she smiles and she gives him a kiss. One that he responds to with much love and enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on tumblr, I'm [fieldsofpoppyflowers](http://fieldsofpoppyflowers.tumblr.com/)! :D 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked, it brings me smiles and life! xxx


End file.
